Couple of words about love
by 13scarlett13
Summary: He saves her from death 2 times, he falls in love with her. what happens next find out please,fyi i suck at summaries


_Just coming from war Inuyasha boarded the western train to his rich family, he was hoping to finally marry Kikiyo even in his imagination, her perfect curly long hair, and chocolate eyes captivated him like a prisoner. As Inuyasha sat there thinking all this _

_over, the sun bristled pleasantly on his silver hair. After a break stop, he went outside to get some water. Than suddenly he saw a young woman in white Indian(from India) cloths, run behind him and clutch on his shoulders. Right after her some bandits _

_passed by and ran in a different direction, after that the young female let go and ran away "Strange." Inuyasha murmured. He was slowly walking back, when he heard a feminine voice scream in pain and agony, he instantly turned around, and saw that that _

_same female was being attacked by those same bandits. He ran up to them and beat them till death. He than looked at the female, and saw that she was unconscious and slowly bleeding. He picked her up bridal style and took her over to the train, he took _

_care of her wounds, and healed her completely. After several hours, Inuyasha, looked over the girl, she looked some what like Kikiyo, except she didn't have high cheekbones, or short eyelashes, she didn't have that color that Kikiyo had, and she was slightly _

_thinner and shorter than Kikiyo, but her figure was beautiful, and much more visible than Kikiyo's. Inuyasha felt a strange sensation to suddenly touch her, and no matter how he resisted he couldn't stop his hand, he slightly touched her cheek, and the _

_young girl fluttered her long thick eyelashes exposing her stormy gray eyes. She suddenly jumped and pushed herself against the corner. "Its ok, I'm the that saved you…remember?" after a couple of seconds she slowly nodded, and unexpectedly hugged _

_Inuyasha whispering "Thank you, thank you." "Don't worry about it, who were those men, and why were they chasing after you?" he asked and as soon as he did he regretted, because the girl shivered in fear and her eyes became glossy with un shed tears. _

_"Shhhhh its ok, you don't have to tell me. Here drink some water." she drank with great thirst, and Inuyasha chuckled in his head. "What is your name?" he asked gently. "Kagome." s\he simply replied. The next day Inuyasha and kagome got off the train and _

_he bought both of them tickets to the Shinko village. He rode with her, but than suddenly the boss halted and one side seemed slanted. "What's the matter?" some man asked the driver. "a flat tire, no worries it will be fixed in no time!" the driver said _

_cheerfully. Everybody boarded the buss, except Inuyasha he was looking for that female by the name kagome looking back he saw a figure standing on the edge of a cliff next to the water fall. suddenly he realized that she was trying to kill herself, he ran in _

_speed of light , and was 5ft away from her "Don't do it, you wont necessarily die, you could break all your bones, but not die." he said calmly he than moved fast and grabbed her arm. But she slipped and fell, yet Inuyasha held her firmly, and both tumbled to _

_the water. Inuyasha was hit and pushed under the icy water, he tried to look for the female but couldn't find her, suddenly he saw a black braid and knew it was her he took her bridal style and took her out of water he than put her on the ground. Facing the _

_sky, after that he flipped her unmoving body and pushed her back. That second water spilled from kagomes mouth and she slowly opened her eyes. Nearby they found a simple white bench. "look what you've done wench, now we are going to have to wait for _

_another buss, that will come in the next 5 hours." kagome silently cried and shouted "I didn't mean to take you with me, I'm sorry, it sort of happened you know." "You weren't being pushed unto the cliff, now were you?" he shot back at her. Kagome cried _

_more, making small whimpers. Seeing the female trembling and crying made Inuyasha feel wirser. And her salted heavy melancholy scent. Made him feel heavy. "Please, please don't cry…please." he begged. He touched her shoulder, "Don't touch me, its my _

_life I'll do what I want with it." she yelled at him with pure anger. Inuyasha chuckled and took her chin in his hand "I know why you're grouchy, you must be hungry. My captain used to always say that a hungry soldier is no soldier at all! So how about I'll feed _

_you, and than we can fight as much as you wont." kagomes face softened, and her lips parted, and she tilted her head in a cute kind of way. Inuyasha grinned, and kagome offered him a small smile. 'how does he know woman so well?' she thought to her self. _

_He gave her food, and sat her down in the table ha than sat beside her. "I don't even know how this all turned out- kagome spoke and Inuyasha understood that she was going to tell him- I was walking home, when I saw Ariya one of the girls being murdered. _

_And I gasped so loudly that the crooks saw me and ran after me." "Why didn't you tell the police?" Inuyasha asked thoughtfully. "I have enough trouble already." "What trouble?" he asked but she didn't answer. After a little while she continued. "My father _

_said that as soon as I'm going to finish school I'm going to get and arranged marriage, but my grandmother told me to give me some time, and let me go to college. My father kept telling me that the man they chose for me, was one of the most noble ones, _

_and that they wouldn't find anything better!" Inuyasha listened thoughtfully and felt pity for the girl. "I saw the whole sky above me, and all I wanted to do was fly and stay free forever, I was even the first one to be let go to college." she said "Yeah, well _

_that's how people are, they want to fly out and find their own cage with a mate. that's why I wanna go to mine when I get home." "So that means-" "Yes, I have found my loved one, her name is Kikiyo. But never mind, you'd better finish your story." "Alright. _

_So all had to do was pass the final exams and I was ready to fly, so I called my mother, and said _

I will not marry someone I don't know mother

_But why daughter, don't even speak like that, 'cause if you'r father hears about his he will rip you into pieces_

But mother, all my friends have boyfriends and non of them have arranged marriages

_You don't have a boyfriend by any chance right?_

And what if I do?

_Oh no Kagome, you didn't your father will be upset, you haven't married anyone yet right?_

So what if I did

_Oh no kagome, you didn't, your father will be furious, oh no_

My mother cried out to the phone but I have hanged up on her. After that my father said '_I have no daughter she is dead, she has a shamed our family and honor. If I see her here or ever I swear I will kill her with my own hands.' _he than stormed off, to 

a room. And he kept shouting '_there is no kagome in this house, and there will never be!'_ and after that, my grandmother felt worser very day, my house became was like a grave sight, and my mother called me once more 

'_Kagome you must come home, and bring your husband, maybe if your father see's that you married someone good, he will stop all this.' _but how could I go home, if I don't even have a husband, you know between so many cousins and siblings I have I 

always felt abandoned, and orphaned, and now I don't have anywhere to go, not back to college or home. And that's why I was trying so hard to kill myself." she finally finished her story, and a single tear rolled down her right cheek, Inuyasha 

handed her a handkerchief, and she wiped her tear away. "You know no matter how big mistakes you make, the doors to your home ae never closed." he said kindly "You don't know your father." she shook her head "But why do you think you told 

me all this? Because you wanna go home. And go ahead." "I cant I don't have enough bravery. don't you have any fear?" "I am a soldier, maybe I don't. but as for bravery if you want I'll escort you to your home's door." kagome looked at him

thoughtfully. "But why are you trying soo hard for me?" she asked "I don't really know, lets just mark it as pity and friendship." kagome smiled and thanked him for all of this. As soon as they said this, Inuyasha saw a bridal caravan passing by and

he stood in the middle of the road. "Move" a man shouted but he wouldn't, and then next thing he knew, he was on one of the caravans cars with kagome. The mother started to sing, and the other girls in all kind s of group colors like blue,

yellow ,purple and green started dancing, kagome than saw as Inuyasha started to sing in solo. Than he and other woman as wel as the bride and groom got off they started to dance and sing, kagome watched all of them and looked at Inuyasha

with something more. It was love. But as soon as Inuyasha would catch her eye, she would turn away and blush furiously. suddenly the song stopped in tha middle and she looked around and saw that everyone were pointing at her, she blushed

but understood. She started to sing. 'She sing s so beautifully!' Inuyasha thought in his head, and than they started both singing, the caravan soon go them to their destination, and they rode a carriage from there, and as soon as they halted in

front of the door, kagomes little brother Sota . Grinned toothlessly and ran in the court of their house yelling "Kagome has returned with her new husband, Kagome has returned with her new husband!" kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other

in cofusion, and as they both walked in they were met with the whole house and relatives. And her mother opened her arms wide "Come here my darling!" and as soon as kagome was about to step forward a gun shot shot right next to her

frightening her to death as she jumped behind Inuyasha for protection. "**Stop, just like you came you shall leave, I do not approve of this marriage or him, leave NOW!"** Inuyasha glared at the man even if the couple thing wasn't true, kagome

was his daughter how dare he talk to her like that! His anger boiled yet he controlled himself. **"Don't take another step or I'll shoot!"** he shouted, at his daughter, now Inuyasha was about to lose it, but felt the tight and gentlle grip of kagome,

she looked at him with pleading and sorrowful eyes. "Fine shoot, you seem to think that you are brave here shoot at your own mother!" kagomes grandmother shouted. **"Don't stand in my way mother, this is no concern of yours. You have no **

**idea how long I was planning this perfect future for my daughter, but she destroyed my dream!" **"Oh like hell it isn't, so now you are gonna destroy her dreams. Your dreams are not her dreams, now go to work Tairio or you will be left, she

than took the "Couple" to the house as Inuyasha and kagome were passing her father, they both stopped and glared at each other with hate of a thousand burning suns. Than they both kept walking. "Antee- Liliya the middle sister of kagomes

asked her aunt- should she atleast were the proper jewels of a married woman, like lots of bracelets on her hands?" "Good point liliya I shall put some on her." her aunt Yuri said as they both grinned in excitement. "Come daughter you have to put

this on!" Kagomes aunt said as she slid the necklace and bracelets on her body. Kagom blushed, because Inuyasha was staring at her in a certain way that no one has ever. Inuyasha grinned at the sudden discomfort of the young girl. And as

soon as the older woman left kagome fell to her knees in front of him and said "see all you tried to do was help me, and now they all think that you are my husband." Inuyasha peeked her up gently and said "Its ok, we will tell them tomorrow." he

saw how kagome was about to slip all her bracelets off, when he gently stopped her. "Don't, you look beautiful in them." kagome blushed furiously and smiled weakly. At diner kagomes father kept questioning poor Inuyasha "So Inuyasha, who is

your father?" "I don't have one sir, I am orphaned." "Where do you work?" "I am the captain of the army." "Ohh, you do know that kagome is my only child and she gets all of my wealth?" "I do know." Inuyasha murmured 'as if that's important if I

would marry her I wouldn't marry her because of wealth but because of either if I loved her or not.' "So you married her probably to steal all her wealth didn't you?" her father spattered. "Father how dare you talk like this about someone you don't

even know!" kagome yelled and ran from the room. "So Inuyasha how mush do you want? Huh?" Inuyasha just looked Tairio in the eye and than to everyone else said a simple thank you and rushed after Kagome. "I am so sorry Inuyasha, you got

in trouble because of me again, why didn't you tell him the truth?" "Its ok, and you saw it yourself it wasn't the right moment." "You should go tomorrow morning." she said "How about telling your father the truth?" "I will do it, my self, and if they

kill me, than fine!" "Here you go again, why is it you always want death?" kagome looked at him and smiled weakly. After a while they were in the grand bedroom. And all kagomes uncles and aunts were there laughing and giving gifts. As they left

Inuyasha walked to the bed and took one blanket and a pillow. "What are you doing." kagome said in a disappointed voice as she took the pillow and blanket from him and went to the couch. Suddenly her auntee rushed into the room and ttok

kagome and sat her next to Inuyasha, and unnoticeably to kagome her hand flapped on top of inuyashas, and as soon as her aunty left she looked at Inuyasha, as her heart throbbed in a sensational way, and her stomach fluttered with

butterflies, Inuyasha felt the same sensation, and with great force slipped his hand from under hers. He than stood up and went to the couch. "We will tell them tomorrow." he said sternly . In the morning little sot aran up to Inuyasha and handed

him a ukulele and said "Brother sing please." Inuyasha started of into space and imagined Kikiyo "What's wrong my little dog did you get caught in a net, come to me , I cant wait longer." "brother, brother?" sota flashed his hands in Inuyasha's

face. "Oh sorry." he apologized and started playing. And as he did no matter how much he tried to see Kikiyo, he only saw kagome. But for some reason it did not matter for him, for in his imagination he held her close and tight, caressing her cheek

or burying his face in her neck in a sensational way. That same night he told the family. "How could you deceive us." they all cried. And after getting his stuff Inuyasha was about to walk out forever when "Inuyasha!" that voice that he came to love

so much. Two arms circuled around his waist and manly figure. Kagome tightened her grip on the one she loved. Inuyasha turned around and hugged her. She than came close to his face and whispered "Please, I cant live without you. What is a

heart without a heartbeat? What is the sun without the moon, what is one half without the other? Please Inuyasha, you made me love different, I-I-I love you Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked deep into her eyes, and let her go slowly he than turned

around coldly and walked away. Kagome collapsed to the ground on her knees and cried calling out his name. Inuyasha heard all the cries and hid his eyes behind his bangs, and the only thing that you would see was a tiny little tear that fell from

his face. Inuyasha sat on the first train and fled from her. As soon as he knew that he was gone he heard something crash and shatter he didn't know what it was but when he looked around he didn't find anything. He entered his home and saw

his father(A/N yes I know he said he was orphaned and that he didn't have a father, but he just lied, to lighten the situation and not weight it more) "Father." he whispered and his father turned around and gave his son a manly hug "Inuyasha I

have been worried where were you?" 'heaven' he thought "No where."

Back with Kagome

She layed on the ground clutching her heart that just broke. She breathed with not much effort, for now there was nothing to live for. She cried into the dirt hoping that it would swallow her, but she know it couldn't do that. 'where ever you are

Inuyasha, I know you heard my heart broke. I know that someday you will come back to me.' kagome thought. Several months passed and her father arranged the same marriage that he did before he met Inuyasha. He hugged his daughter gently

and calmed her down he held her hand at night and prayed for her to get better. "Kagome its time to see you fiancé come on out, you have been in the bathroom forever. Kagome looked in her reflection and saw her tear fall. 'was I that ugly? of

coarse I was, Inuyasha thank you for not hurting my heart and telling me that to my face. You lied for my own good.' kagome walked out of the bathroom, and went to the main hall where a young gentlemen stood, from the back he had long black

glossy hair, he was tall and aura around him seemed awful, enough to kill a person. "Darling come meet Naraku." the man turned around he had dark purple eyes. Kagome suddenly relized and remembered that this was the man that killed Ariya.

Kagome fainted as her relatives rushed to her. Onigumo Naraku's father took his son outside and said "Naraku what happened." "She is the witness of when I killed Ariya, my 5th wife." "Idiot you were supposed to kill the girl." "I almost did, but

some dog demon got into my plans." "You know we need Kagome, our bank accounts are on zero, we need her so that we would live in wealthiness!" Onigumo spat.

While with Inuyasha

"Kikiyo, I have returned" Inuyasha said quietly, as soon as Kikiyo heard Inuyasha's voice she jumped on him and kissed him with joy. "Oh inuyashee, I missed you so much, I thought that you wouldn't come back and marry me." Inuyasha offered

her a faint smile. "I'm not." Kikiyo looked at him worriedly "What-what do you mean?" when I was coming back from war I met this girl that I saved a couple of times, she's clumsy most of the time, and different, she sings like and angel, and when

she looks at me, it feels like I am flying. So that's why I came here tell you this, because no matter how many times I look at you, I always see her gentle face." Kikiyo looked at him with hatred. And huffed and went away. That same day inuyasha

fled to the one he left praying that she will forgive him. He walked through the Higurashi doors. And saw kagomes father. This time he looked happy and he hugged inuyasha like a father would and said "Inuyasha please forgive me for ever being

rude to you and my daughter. Please, please help kagome." he pleaded inuyasha, Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and fear. "What happened to her?" he asked. With fear for her clearly visible. Her father couldn't speak but just pointed to her

room. Inuyasha ran with the speed of light and in no time at all he saw figure sitting on the bed. He walked around and kneeled in front of it. And saw that kagome wouldn't even look at him. Inuyasha tried calling her name but she wouldn't even

react. Tears became to fall from Inuyasha's eyes "I did this to you." he cried in sorrow. Kagome's glassy look looked at him with no feeling in it, in fact it was as if she was dead. And she was inside. Inuyasha looked at her with hope, but saw none

in her eyes. Than he slowly descendent toward her mouth and kissed her with all the passion that he had for her, suddenly she responded, and when inuyasha looked at her while kissing she didn't have that dead look. They both closed there

eyes and in no time at all got married. Kagome lived happily ever after she had 9 kids with 5 of them were girls and 4 of them were boys.


End file.
